


Run

by JCF



Series: Bridges: A 221B Anthology [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Inspired by Music, John Watson in Afghanistan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF
Summary: John's company comes under heavy fire in Afghanistan in the moments leading up to the moment he was invalided out of the war.





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics of inspiration:  
> Louder, louder,  
> And we’ll run for our lives.

“Retreat! Watson, get your men out of there, now!”

The battle was lost. The two armies had been in a stalemate for two days. Today, the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers were on the losing end of an intense firefight. The Afghans had been slowly pushing the Fusiliers out of the city. And they were about to succeed.

John heeded the radio call and delivered it to his men.

“But the Humvees are still three kilometers away!” cried Bill Murray.

Shit. There was only one other option.

“Then we run for it.”

John looked at the men around him, men he had to ensure, as best he could, got out of here alive.

With a word, they fell back, making for the city limits under a hail of gunfire.

The rendezvous point came into view ahead. And then a crumpling thunk came from beside him.

A private was on the ground, blood seeping from his ankle.

John stopped running immediately, trading in his soldier’s training for his medic training. A quick assessment told him the wound was a through-and-through and a round of surgery would have him right as rain. But first, they had to get off this bloody battlefield.

Pain, sharp and searing hit his left shoulder and he too fell to the ground. Drops of red hit the sand beneath.

Blood.

**Author's Note:**

> This 221B is brought to you by:
> 
> “Run” by Josh Groban and Sarah McLachlan from Groban’s latest album, “Bridges.”  
> (Written by Gary Lightbody, Jonathan Quinn, Mark McClelland, Nathan Connolly, and Ian Archer.)


End file.
